The Fairy Tail Mafia (AU and Magic)
by Delia365
Summary: Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Erza and Lisanna want nothing to do with their past or the resident Mafia in Magnolia, Fiore. Unfortunately for them the Fairy Tail Mafia wants them and knows everything about them. I do not own Fairy Tail. On Hold/Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

"Where's my strawberry cake?!" yelled the red headed demon as she pounded on our door.

"We didn't take it, Erza!" I called while staining to keep the door along with Lisanna and Levy.

_Let's pause the story for a bit and let me describe our situation to you. I share a two-room apartment with four other women. I bunk with a petite, light bluenette named Levy McGarden; she LOVES books, and Lisanna Strauss. She is about my height with short white hair and adores animals. Our other two friends are Juvia Lockser; a dark bluenette woman who likes the color blue and obsesses over a guy named 'Gray-sama' who none of us meet except for Lisanna; and Erza Scarlet… Our red headed demon that we are currently trying to fend off. She has super human strength and has a huge variety of weapons, such as swords, and armor. We all have learned not to come between her and her strawberry cake if we value our lives…_

_Lu-chan… You forgot to tell the reader(s) two things while monologueing._

_Sorry Levy-chan. I know what one of things is but what is the other?_

_You forgot to describe yourself!_

_Oh, thanks. Anyway, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I like the color pink, I plan to become a writer one day and I don't think there is a word out there to describe my love for the stars. Levy-chan sense you reminded me why don't you tell them._

_Ok Lu-chan! We are all mages! Now exit to the story!_

"I left my strawberry cake on the counter in the kitchen and it's not there! If you guys don't tell me where it is I swear you guys won't be leaving that room anytime soon!" bellowed Erza.

"Erza, your strawberry cake is in the fridge," Juvia said as she walk into the living room, "Juvia placed it in there so that it didn't spoil." The pounding on the door ceased and we heard footsteps almost skipped away as Erza calls out, "Sorry for the misinterpretation!"

Levy, Lisanna and I opened our door as we released a sigh of relief. "Hey, let's go out to that one club that we pass every day," Levy suggested.

"Do you mean the club that my brother and sister work at?" Lisanna asked.

"We are too young to drink. Let alone enter the club." I reminded them.

"My sister works as the bartender, so she can make sure we don't get any alcohol." Lisanna said.

"Mhmm… Lisanna is right Lu-chan, but we have to persuade Erza and Juvia to come with us." Levy said.

"Leave that to me," Lisanna said while having a devious smirk on her face, "Erza! Juvia! Do you guys want to go to a club with us? They serve the best strawberry cake and Gray is going to be there!" Oh, she is good. Just say the one thing that will make those two come with us without a second thought.

"Juvia will come. Juvia can introduce you to Gray-sama!" Juvia said with hearts swarming around her.

"I will go as well to make sure nothing happens and to have strawberry cake." Erza said also with hearts swarming around her.

"Awesome! We leave at 9 o' clock! I will go and my sister!" Lisanna said while deviously smirking. Levy and I looked at each other knowing perfectly well what that smirk meant.

* * *

><p>We were all in front of the Club at 8:55 p.m. and everyone had there causal outfit. Levy was wearing an orange t-shirt and light brown capris with an orange headband. Lisanna was wearing a pink tank top with a red bow on it and wearing light blue capris. Juvia was wearing a dark blue sun dress that came down to her knees... She is probably hoping that this 'Gray-sama' person showed up. Erza was wearing her usual armor on her upper body with a skirt that came down to her mid thighs and wearing knee high boots. I was wearing a white t-shirt and blue capris. But, what really caught our attention except for Lisanna was the sign above the door of the club saying Fairy Tail...<p>

"Lisanna, why didn't you tell us that the club we were going to is Fairy Tail? The base of the Fairy Tail Mafia?" Erza questioned breaking the silence and looking at her with a death glare.

"Mira-nee said that the mafia wouldn't be here today. So, i figured that it be safe to go at least once." Lisanna said while hiding behind me.

"I agree with Lisanna. Please you guys are here anyway." We all looked towards the door of the club and see a older version of Lisanna but her hair came down to waist. Next to her was a tall buff guy with white hair wearing a shirt that said MAN! on it.

"Mira-nee! Elf-nii-san!" Lisanna called out as she hugged them, "Meet Erza, Levy, Lucy and Juvia!" We all said our form of greetings and were quickly ushered in and forced to sit at a booth by Mira.

"Sorry, for that that club is abut to open soon. Anyway, my name is Mirajane please call me Mira and Elfman is the one by the door. I will be back with your drinks!"

"Wait... We didn't ordered anyway drinks."

"I did for you guys when I called Mira-nee earlier today." Well, that explains it. Mira came back with our drinks as people started to flow in with the music blasting at high volume. I got a vanilla milkshake, Levy got a chocolate milkshake, Erza got a whole strawberry cake, Juvia got a blueberry milkshake and Lisanna got a strawberry milkshake.

"Hey, Lisanna. Can your brother and sister do magic, too?" Levy inquired.

"Yeah, Mira-nee and Elf-nii-san can do take-over magic like me. Mira-nee does Satan Soul, while Elf-nii-san does Beast Soul." Cool and scary.

"Your take-over sounds much nicer," Levy said laughing nervously. Mira came back and mentioned that she was on a small break and asked us about our magic capabilities. Juvia managed to slip away mumbling something about seeing Gray-sama.

"I use Requip magic allowing me to change armor and weapons at will."

"I am a Celestial Mage... I kinda need my keys to use magic."

"I am a Solid Script Mage and Juvia who disappeared is a Water Mage."

We chatted with Mira for awhile. We found out that she is married and so is Elfman; which explains why Lisanna lives with us... We met a chestnut brown hair woman named Cana, who drink I think almost 20 gallons of beer and has yet to fall over. Juvia came back in the mist of this balling her eyes out because her 'Gray-sama' was avoiding her... I have a feeling their relationship is one-sided. Note: it's a small feeling. Then I suddenly see two balls of fur heading towards us. One is black and the other is blue. The black slams straight into Levy. The blue one did the same to me.

"Lily! Happy! What are you two doing here?" Mira asked looking shocked.

"Happy and I came back early. I am sorry for flying into you miss." replied the black cat... Wait a talking CAT! I looked to Levy and she had the same expression on her face. Complete shock and bewilderment at the two flying and talking cats.

"Aye!" replied the one I believed is named Happy.

"Oh no. You girls should probably leave now," Mira said as she quickly ushered us out of the club, "I hope they didn't see you." She said as she closed the door. We walked backed to our apartment not realising that a group of men were watching us as they entered the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Fellow Readers, I wanted to say that this is my first fanfic EVER! and it would be really helpful if you guys give me some constructive criticism.**

**Also, Levy and Lucy are allowed to break the fourth wall in the story to help explain some things if I feel is needed.**

**And in the previous chapter it was mention that some of the girls were too young to go into a club. Let me say that this club's age requirement to go in is 21 and only people allowed to go into the club underage has to be apart of the Mafia.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ice Stripper. Wasn't your girlfriend in the group that just left?" teased a pink haired man<p>

"She is NOT my girlfriend, Flame brain! She is my fiancé," retorted a raven haired guy.

"Will you two quit bickering and Gray where are you clothes?" said a blue haired man with a red tattoo below his right eye.

"Damn it! I'm not even five feet in the club and their gone," Gray said while searching for his lost clothes.

"Oi, Salamander!" called a guy with a spiky mane of black hair.

"What do you want Metal face?"

"If you let me finish you would know that the Boss wants to see you."

"Natsu! Gajeel! Stop it!" yelled the bluenette with a red tattoo, who directed his attention to me, "Natsu, why do you always start fights?"

"I don't know, Jellal."

"It's probably to impress the ladies," Gray said with all of his clothes on.

"That's Loke's job since HE is the playboy."

"I know expect he hasn't returned for a year now and I guess you are the replacement."

"I'M NOT!"

"Enough! Natsu, do you remember that the Boss wants to see you?" asked Jellal.

"Oh, crap!" and Natsu bolted to the second floor of the club and stood in front of a set of deep brown doors with the Fairy Tail insignia on both doors mirroring each other. Natsu knocked on the door and heard a come in from the other side. He opened the doors and walked to the desk about ten yards away; which had a nearly fifty year old man with red hair sleeked back with gel.

"Natsu, my boy please take a seat," the Boss said.

As Natsu took a seat, he asked, "So, why did you call me here Gildarts?"

"Straight to the point then? With no side chatter?" He asked. Gildarts also known as the Boss was answered the silence. He then proceeded to talk, "Fine. Natsu, you saw the group of women that left about fifteen minutes ago one of them being Gray's fiancé, right?"

Natsu nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, what about them?"

"I need you and your group 'spy' on them so to speak. I need you to find out all of their secerts."

"Why?" Natsu questioned becoming very confused.

"You will find out later, but I need you to watch this one. Gajeel has already been given his and Jellal is next," he handed a manila folder. Natsu opened it and saw a picture of a beautiful woman with shoulder length blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked at her information and saw that almost everything was either blank or blacked out with the exception of her very basic info:

**Name:** _Lucy_

**Age:** _19_

**Date of Birth:** _July 1, X767_

Natsu looked for any other type of information but found none. "Is Gajeel's and Jellal's this bleak on information?"

"Yes, it is. And lucky for us we know everything about Juvia Lockser and Lisanna Strauss since one is engaged to be married and the other has relatives working for us."

"How is that 'lucky' for us?"

"Because Juvia and Lisanna are _really_ good friends of this Lucy, Levy and Erza people."

"Ahh. I will start tomorrow," and Natsu walked out of the office as Jellal entered. He barely got to the stairs when a heard a familiar voice call out.

"Natsu~!"

"Hey Happy, how have you been?"

"Good," Happy chirped, "but I accidently flew into a weird woman when Lily and I were thrown in by you, Gray and Gajeel fighting."

"Sorry bud. How about some fish as repayment?"

"Aye!"

**At about the same time:**

Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and Erza made it back to their apartment after a ten minute walk.

"Hey, Lisanna what was up with your sister pushing us out like that?"

"Sorry, Levy. I can't tell you since I was sworn to secrecy by Mira-nee."

"That's too bad for you."

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

"Erza! Juvia! Hold her down!" Suddenly, Lisanna was on the ground with Erza holding her arms and Juvia holding her legs.

"Tickle 'til she cracks!" Lucy called as she started to tickle Lisanna, "Answer Levy-chan's question and you get set free."

"F-fine! H-happy and L-lily b-belong to a-a co-couple guys th-that M-mira-nee di-didn't want you t-to m-meet!" Lisanna managed to say in between laughs.

"I declare the Tickle Fest over!" Levy said then sarcastically, "_Thank you _for answering my question."

With that Erza, Juvia and Lucy stop holding and tickling Lisanna, who was trying to regain her lost air.

"So, why did Mira not want us to meet some guys?" Juvia asked.

"Sorry, girls. I'm tired and only one Tickle Fest per day."

"Fine, but Juvia thinks that we go to bed now since some of us has work tomorrow."

"Juvia is right. Lucy, Levy and Lisanna to bed now!"

"Yes _Mom_" Lisanna, Levy and Lucy mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of this chapter. Yes, I am VERY new to this, which is why there are no author notes in the first chapter.<strong>

**Please review! It would be very helpful. Also, I am going to try posting a new chapter every week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greeting Fellow Readers, I am sorry if you guys come across any mistakes while reading. I try to catch them as I edit the chapters. Also, some of the characters are going to be a bit OOC. Natsu though is supposed to be OOC. I'm trying to portray him as a smart person with a bit of evilness in him.**

**I should also say that I have the right to change the rating.**

**Anyway, here is the 3rd chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy POV<em>**

"Lu-chan~! Lu-chan, wake up!"

"5 more minutes."

"Then we will be late if I let you sleep for five more minutes," Levy said as she pulled off my comforter.

"Levy-chan!" I cried as a blast of cold air hits me. Now fully awake I looked at an irritated Levy wearing black dress pants and a dark blue polo shirt with the words _McHeart's Bookstore and Café_ over her right breast. She threw a matching set at me as she turned around to Lisanna yelling at her to hurry up also. When we got done dressing Lisanna and I rushed out of the apartment to catch up to Levy. Thankfully, I decided to wear flats and Lisanna is lucky that she only has to wear black jeans and a snug-fitting dark blue t-shirt that says _McHeart's Bookstore and Café_. We finally caught up to Levy in front of Erza's store called _Knight's Armory and More_; which is right next to our store which has Juvia's store right next it. Juvia's store is called _Aquariums and Waterworks_.

_Let's explain some things really quickly Erza, Juvia, Levy and I created our own stores and managed to put them close to each other so that we can get to each other when needed. Erza and Juvia work alone in their stores while Levy and I own the Bookstore and Café together. Levy mostly manages the Bookstore while I hop between the Café and the Bookstore when needed. I was mostly with the Café until Lisanna came along about a month after opening our stores. Which is why Lisanna's name isn't part of the store's name otherwise it would be McHeartauss' Bookstore and Café or McHeart's Bookstore and Star's Café. Yeah… Something like that. Did I cover everything Levy-chan?_

_Yes, I believe you did Lu-chan. Now back to the story!_

We said hi to Erza and Juvia before entering our store to open up. I looked at the clock to see that we had 30 minutes left, so as Levy gets the bookstore ready. Lisanna and I start cooking pastries for the day.

**Time Skip**

It's now lunchtime and Levy needed help restocking the shelves, but Lisanna was also swamped with customers.

"Lucy, I can take care of this. Go and Help Levy before she falls off a stool just because she had too many books in her hand."

"Thanks Lisanna. I'll be back as soon as I can."

**At about the same time:**

**_Natsu POV_**

"Oi, Salamander. It's lunchtime can we go and get something to eat."

"Fine, Metal – Face since we practically walked the ENTIRE city and still couldn't find two chicks who go by the names Levy and Lucy."

"It's not like not they are suddenly going to appear right in front of us. Oi, let's go in there to eat. I can smell the food from here."

I look to where Gajeel was pointing and see the store _McHeart's Bookstore and Café_. He was right though about smelling the food from here. I heard our stomachs growled at the smell.

"Hey, maybe we can find some info on our 'Mystery Girls' while we're in there."

"Salamander, can you actually read?" Gajeel ask as we crossed the street.

"I can read and to prove it I will find info about this Lucy chick before you find info about your Levy chick! And if I win you pay for lunch and if you win, which you won't, I'll pay for lunch."

"What makes you think that yo–"

"I just happen to feel really _lucky_ all of a sudden," I interrupted as I rushed ahead into the store. I noticed that the café was busy which meant the Gajeel and I would have waited anyway. Walking down the aisles looking for something that could help me I started to a particular smell. I started to follow the smell of vanilla, strawberries and _stardust_? Why am I smelling faint stardust? I rounded the rounded the corner to the next aisle deep in thought when I heard a small _oof_. I looked down and saw a busty, blond chick with books surrounding her. She started to collect the dropped books while rubbing her lower back. I bent down to help her pick up the books.

"Sorry, miss. I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going."

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway since I rounded the corner too fast. My name is Lucy by the way. Can I help find something?"

I froze for a spilt second… Did she say her name was Lucy? And wow she voice sounded so angelic – wait, what am I thinking? I looked at her face as I stood with half of the dropped books and noticed her brown doe-like eyes. Yup, this is girl I have been looking for… it's funny how she seem to have just appeared right in front of me. I handed her the books I was holding and said:

"No, thank you Miss. Lucy. I was just browsing. My name is Natsu."

"Ok then, Natsu and just Lucy would be fine. If you need anything thing come find Levy or me. Oh, can I ask you something Natsu?"

"Sure."

"Is your hair naturally salmon?"

"It's not – wait did you say salmon? And yes it's natural."

"Yeah, I did say salmon. I'm guessing a lot of people call it pink or something?" She asked giggling and smiling.

I felt my insides suddenly warm up as my heart squeeze and blood rush to my face. "Yeah, they do. Anyway, I probably should get going." And I tried to scurry off, but was stopped by Lucy.

"Here is my number. Text or call if you want to hang out," she said holding out a piece of paper with numbers written on it beautifully. I took the paper and looked at Lucy who quickly adverted her gaze and a light pink started to dust her cream colored cheeks. I grinned my lopsided grin.

"Will do." And left to find Gajeel. I found him outside the store staring out into space. "Hey, Gajeel! I need to ask you something."

Gajeel snapped out of his trance. "Must be serious if you actually called me by my actual name." He said while smirking.

"Fuck off. Anyway, what does a weird warm feeling inside mean if it's caused by a girl?"

"Gihe… Looks like we're in trouble Salamander."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, I found Levy and you are in _love_, Salamander. So, who is the unlucky chick?"

"What do you mean by unlucky? And what do you mean by 'we're in trouble'? Also it's Lucy, the girl I have been looking for."

"I say unlucky because it's you and we're in troubled if you also felt a squeeze in your heart."

"HEY! And yes I did feel a squeezed in my heart and you still didn't answer my question!"

"Dude, we just met our 'destined mates'."

"Well, crap."

* * *

><p><strong>And end of the 3rd chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings, Fellow Readers! I hope this chapter adds some suspense and a bit of laughs. Should I change the rating just in case?**

**Anyway, here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy POV<em>**

It's been an hour since the girls and I got back from work and while THEY just sit there on the couch watching T.V. while I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner for us. Thankfully, I decided that we're having lasagna. So, all I had to do was sit there, read a book and wait for the oven to go off in a couple minutes. As I was reading my book, I realized that I have yet to look at my phone since I saw Natsu. Placing the book down I went to get my phone and noticed that it already had a text from Natsu. Luckily, it was sent only a couple minutes ago.

The text read: _ Hey, Lucy! It's Natsu, how are you doing?_

I replied back: I'm good. How about you?

_I'm good… Hey, do you want to go and hang out tomorrow and chat?_

Sure! What time? It has to be after five though. That is when the store closes.

_Awesome! Umm… How about we chat over dinner or something? Where would you like to go?_

I don't know… there's not a lot of good restaurants to eat at.

_Oh! I know! How about you come over to my place and I can cook you dinner?_

That sounds promising. What time do you want to meet?

_I can pick you up at 5:45 in front of your store. How does that sound?_

Perfect! I got to go now. See/ talk to you tomorrow.

_See ya!_

"Hey Lucy! Is the lasagna done?" Lisanna called from the living room. I looked towards oven kinda forgetting about it. Oops… I hope they don't mind a _very _well done lasagna. Hehe. Then it hits me. I just accepted to go to an almost complete stranger's house for dinner and chit – chat. I can be a real blond sometimes. Oh well, just as long as Erza doesn't find out that I'm going to a stranger's house probably all alone. She would kill me if she knew.

**Time Skip**

We were getting ready for bed when Levy suddenly gets Lisanna's and mine's attention.

"Hey Lu-chan and Lisanna?"

"Yes, Levy?"

"You guys are going to have to go home without me tomorrow," Levy mumbled. Lisanna and I noticed a blush on Levy's check and it was getting darker fast.

"Does Levy-chan have a date tomorrow?"

"Who is the lucky guy?"

"Y-yes and his name is Gajeel," Levy stuttered while avoiding looking at us, playing with the bottom of her pajama shirt and her face becoming redder then Erza's hair. I took a glance at Lisanna and saw that she slightly flinched with a look of recognition when Levy said her date's name.

"What about you Lu-chan? I saw you smiling while texting on your phone… Was it a guy?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it was," I said trying to conceal my embarrassment. Why does the tables always turn against when we talk about men and relationships… oh that's right. It's because I can't seem to get just one guy out there who is not interested with my body. Perverted men.

"Who is the lucky guy, Lucy? Are you guys going on a date?"

His name is Natsu and I wouldn't call it a date. Just friendly chat with dinner," I noticed that Lisanna had the same reaction with Natsu's name as she did the Gajeel's name.

"Lisanna do you know Natsu and Gajeel?" I asked. Lisanna looked towards me and I saw a flash of something that I didn't recognize. Was that fear? No, it can't be that. Right?

"No, their names just sound familiar," Lisanna shifted slightly out of nervousness. Both Levy and I saw that, but we decided not to push it.

**Time Skip about 11:30 p.m.**

**_Lisanna POV_**

I waited until both Levy and Lucy were asleep, so that they won't get any more suspicious. I throw on some appropriate clothing and walked out of the apartment. I continued walking until I reached the club that my siblings worked at. Spotting Elf-nii-san I asked if Mira-nee was here. He nodded yes and I went to find her at the bar. Mira-nee spotted me and walked over.

"Lisanna! Why are you here?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

"I wish I was here for a pleasant visit but I'm here to see if Natsu and Gajeel are here. I have some questions to ask them," I said sternly. She nodded and pointed to the table that had Natsu and Gajeel there. They talking rather seriously with both giving quick glances around them as if afraid that they might get caught about something. Thanking Mira-nee I made my way around the dancing people to them while dodging a couple flying beer bottles. They noticed me when I sat down across from them in their booth. Both turning pale since I was glaring at them almost daring them to leave the booth. Hey, I may not be as scary as Mira-nee when she is mad but I learned a few tips from Erza and Lucy.

"H–hey Lisanna! How are yo–"

"Don't _'how are you doing?'_ me, Natsu. I came here with a few questions and I better get GREAT answers from you two."

"O–ok then ask away."

"First Question: Where did you two meet Levy and Lucy and when?"

"That's TWO questions and I meet Levy earlier today at a bookstore that she works at."

"Same here with Lucy and at about lunchtime." Great, I was busy with giving food to the customers to notice that these two walked in.

"So, you guys just meet them today and are just randomly taking them on a date tomorrow?"

"Umm, yeah." Both of them mumbled with a small blush creeping its way to their cheeks. They turned their heads hid their blush, but I saw it. My glare diminishes into a smirk.

"Ahh… I see. You two liiiiikkke them. But are you keeping it a secret?" At this their small blush turned into a deep scarlet. Gajeel was the first to speak after a couple minutes.

"Well, you see it's–a–more than a like more of a mate for both of us," Gajeel lowered his voice towards the end but loud enough for me to hear. I gasped and was about to say something but Gajeel continued, "And we're keeping it a secret cuz of what the Boss has us doing. Along with Jellal."

"What is y–" I started but yet again interrupted. This time by Natsu. Are they trying to get me mad on purpose?

"The job was for me to find out info on Lucy. Gajeel's Levy. And Jellal has a girl named Erza. And as far as the Boss knows we are still looking for them. But, Gajeel and I want to see what we can find out about Levy and Lucy and protect them from what the Boss has planned. Also, how do you know Lucy and Levy?"

I was left speechless two of the most ruthless guys in the Mafia want to protect Levy and Lucy. _And _matchmaker mode is kicking in, I got to get Mira-nee in on this. Oh, that's right their waiting for an answer, "I have known Levy and Lucy for about a year now when I started working for them in the bookstore and café."

"Seriously! You have known them for a year and we spent a day walking around the _entire_ city looking for them and they were practically under our noses." Hehe. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>And end of the 4th chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings Fellow Readers. Sorry for posting late and that is my fault. Anyway, thank you for the reviews so far.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LucyPOV<em>**

I saw a blood red sports car stop in front of the store and was surprised to see Natsu get out of the car. He was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a red dragon on it. A stark contrast to what he was wearing yestersay , which was a black suit with a red tie and a white scraf which has scale like patterns. Natsu was wearing the the scraf today also, must be very important, and he hair was still an unruly salmon mess.

"Hey Luce, how are you doing?" He asked as he open the passenger door.

"Luce? and I'm fine. How are you?" I got in the car and he closed the door and walked to the other side and got in.

"Your nickname from me. I'm good and it shouldn't take long to reach my house." I stole a look at him and saw a smirk. A playful smirk. But a smirk none the less. but he has right it didn't take 'long' to reach his 'house'. More like he made an 45 to an hour trip 15 minutes to his gigantic mansion. It looked like a dragon or two can walk though there comfortably. He must have seen my shocked expression.

"My father and aunt are not like your average human being... They're more like average size dragons." Natsu parked the car and helped me out.

"You're not joking are you. Is your father and aunt really dragons?"

"Well, they are dragons. But they're not really our parents, they adopted us when we were kids." Natsu said with a sad smile.

"Us?" I asked as he directed me towards the living room.

"Yeah, me and my cousin Wendy. Igneel! Grandeeney! I'm home!"

"Welcome home Natsu!" I was yet again shocked. In front of me was two dragons. One was red, while the other was white. They were laying behind a couch and on that was a young girl of about 14 years old with long blue hair up in pigtails wearing a simple a simple green dress.

"Ne, Natsu-san who is the pretty lady?" Asked the young girl who I presume is Wendy.

"Wendy, this is Lucy. I told you guys that I was bringing a guest over for dinner didn't I?"

"Well, you did son. We just didn't think it would be a girl and a pretty one at that." And cue the blushing.

"Hey, I am not that dense!"

"Would you two boys stop bickering and probably welcome our guest!?"

"Sorry Grandeeney. Come on, Luce I will show you around while dinner gets ready." Natsu flash me a lopsided grin. Why does every little thing he does makes my heart skip a beat and my stomach flip flop? I push the thoughts aside and smiled back as I nodded yes.

He lead me though the house and explained that the top two floors were off limits at all costs since that's were Igneel and Grandeeney reside. The floor below that is Wendy's. I am allowed to walk threw but Natsu isn't... I wonder why? The two bottom floors were free two walk threw at anytime and the final floor out of six floors was the third floor from the bottom. Natsu's floor and each and every single room has a purpose. Such as a training room, a bedroom, one or two guest rooms, a video game room and more. But seriously a video game room?

Anyway, during the tour I found out that his favorite color is red. His scraf was a gift to him by his father, Igneel. He is a fire dragon slayer and that Wendy is also one, but she uses sky. I told him about my magic. He was shocked that I had all 12 zodiac gate keys plus others. I demonstration with Plue. Natsu seems to understand Plus which is strange. Then, Natsu demonstrated his magic, which is very beautiful. His flames were out of control yet in control. Very hot that it burned some trees, but it didn't seem to burn me. Strange, yet beautiful.

"Natssuuu!" Called a familiar looking blue cat as he crash lands into Natsu's chest.

"Aren't you Happpy?" I asked remembering him from a couple days ago.

"Aye! Hey you're the lady that I flew into on accident cuz of this idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! And you two have met before?"

"Yeah. Happy and I briefly met Sunday night at the club near the store." I noticed Natsu tensing when I said the club. He gave Happy a glance that said _don't say a word. _Interesting...

"Happy why are you here? I thought you would be with Charla."

"I was but Grandeeney sent me to find you and tell you that its dinner is ready."

"Food! Come on, Luce. We don't want Igneel eating all of the food." Natsu grabbed my wrist firmly but gently pulling me back towards the mansion. As I faintly heard Happy say: _He liiiiikes you~! Hehe._

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: after dinner<strong>

Natsu and I were in his room trying to decide on which movie to pick. Which is insanely hard since he seems to own every single dragon movie in existence. Funny, we have the same taste. We finally decided to watch How to Train Your Dragon. I looked around his room and was astounded by how many dragon like items were in his room. Heck, his entire floor was dragon themed and I don't blame him. I would have a dragon obsession to if my parent(s) were also dragons.

But, truth be told the real reason was that it started to rain towards the end of dinner which slowly turned into a thunderstorm. And yes, Natsu somehow figured out that I don't handle thunderstorms that well. So, I'm kinda stuck in his bedroom while he tries to comfort me. And it is working. Watching an awesome dragon movie while cuddling with a guy I only known for a short time.

Crap. I think that I truly fallen for him. A guy that I barely knew.

"Luce, you don't mind spending the night here, do you? The storm doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon." Natsu asked towards the end of the movie. I just nodded... Kinda still in my own world. Then, we saw a flash of blueish white light.

BOOM!

I shrieked and instinctively clutched onto Natsu tighter. He shifted as he reached for something. I feel embarrassed. I'm 19 and hugging onto a guy about my age give or take a year like his a teddy bear or my lifeline. I feel Natsu place something in my ears and I move my hands to touch ear buds. I open my eyes I looked at Natsu who had a sympathic look.

"This should help block out the noise." He said as soothing music starts to play. I seriously didn't pegged him as someone who listens to calm and soft music. I close my eyes again and smiled softly as he starts to rock slightly back and forth. The last thing I felt before slipping into a peaceful sleep was Natsu pressing his lips on the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings Fellow Readers! I actually for once posted on a Friday! YES! So, I'm diving a bit into GaLe, JeRza and Lisanna. Truthfully, I don't know who to set her up with. But, it's definitely not Natsu. And the fact that Natsu can drive will be explained later, but not in this chapter.**

**Anyway, here is the sixth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy POV<strong>_

I got to work just fine after staying the night at Natsu's. That was until I was bombarded by my four friends with questions. When the demons I call my friends were done. I decided to ask dear, sweet, little Levy about her date with a scary, down right rude, huge guy.

"Hey, Levy-chan~!" Said girl turned around and saw my smirk.

"Y-yes, Lu-chan?"

"How was your date with big, tall, and scary?"

"He's not as scary as you think he is very sweet and kind."

"You're blushing and defending... Mhmm... Someone's in love~!" Levy started to blush a deep scarlet. I caught a glimpse of Lisanna walking over. She must have over heard.

"So, Levy likes someone, huh? Give me DETAILS! ASAP!"

"Ok! I may like someone, but I've only known him for a couple days."

"Excuses, Levy-chan! What is he like? Rude? Scary?"

"He is like a big teddy bear with sharp claws and teeth, but I swear he is really nice and sweet. Lu-chan remember the two cats who flew into us at the club?"

"Yes, Natsu is friends with Happy, the blue one who said AYE."

"Really? Lily, the black one with a scar going around his right eye, is friends with Gajeel. Lu-chan, Lisanna I just realized something." Lisanna started to sport an unreadable expression.

"What did you realize Levy?"

"Well, I find it interesting that Mira had to kick us out when she saw Lily and Happy. Isn't that suspicious?"

"It is, Levy-chan. What do you think Lisanna?" Lisanna looks like she is starting to sweat bullets.

"I believe we should finish this discussion later with the others."

"Why?" Both Levy and I asked. Lisanna took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ever heard of the local Mafia that dominates most of this town?" Levy and I turned our heads side to side. "And this is were I want the others to join us."

I shared a look with Levy. Both of us getting a bad feeling.

"I guess we can wait til we're done with work." I said trying to hide the uneasiness that was growing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erza POV<strong>_

I was cleaning and polishing my swords when I heard the door open.

"Hi Erza." I looked up to see Jellel, my 3 month boyfriend. A smike formed on my lips.

"Hey, Jellel. How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Good. Making sure that my friends are safe. What's been happening at the Mafia?"

"Well, the others and me were assigned to find some girls, who happen to be you, Levy and Lucy. Juvia is covered by Gray and Lisanna is kinda apart of it."

"Great, the two looking for Levy and Lucy have yet to find them, correct?"

"As far as I know, they have yet to find them. I can try to stall them, but it will be hard since the ones assigned to find Levy and Lucy are ruthless."

"Jellel. Who are the two looking for them?"

"Umm... Gajeel and Natsu." What?! My sudden shock turned to rage. I don't know much about thise two and the only reliable info I can get was from Jellel.

"Levy and Lucy need to know about this. So that they don't accidently tell anyone who they really are."

"If that is your decision, Erza. But, you shoukd talk to Lisanna about it. Another thing, Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go on a date later this week?"

"S-sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip after dinner<strong>

_**Lucy POV**_

Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia and I sat down at our little dinning room table. Lisanna and Erza held serious expersions. Well, as serioues as it can get on Lisanna's face.

"I have a confession to make," Lisanna spoke first, "I am kinda apart the Fairy Tail Mafia, but only because my siblings are apart of it."

Everyone stared at her dumbfounded except for Erza.

"That is the local Mafia I told Levy and Lucy about earlier." Lisanna held her head down and possibly on the brink of tears.

"Lisanna, I hold no ill feelings towards this. But, since you are apart of it, I believe you know as much as I do that we must tell them."

"Yes, of course Erza. But, they aren't that bad of people!"

"No matter what you said earlier it still doesn't change the fact that they are ruthless and can srrioiusly hurt them."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Juvia, Levy and I yelled. We were getting tired of this argument.

"We are talking about Gray, Gajeel and Natsu. They are part of the Fairy Tail Mafia and if they found out who we truly are. Well, no words can describe what the Mafia can do. Especially to people of our status."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of the 6th chapter! And sorry for it being a bit short.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings Fellow Readers! I planned on revising the previous chapters a bit. Just a warning.**

**Anyway, here is the seventh chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

"What are you saying Erza?!" Shrieked Levy, Lucy and Juvia.

"You heard me. You cannot under any circumstance tell them that we are heiresses to four of the top five companies from around the world."

"But what about Gray? We have know him for over a year?!"

"Incorrect Lucy. We have yet to met Juvia's Gray. So, we don't know what his is like. There for we cannot tell him even if his is engaged to Juvia for the past couple months." And with that Erza left to her bedroom. Everyone cringed when her door slammed shut. A deafening silence washed over them as Lucy and Levy sat there with shocked faces and Juvia was about to cry. That was until Lisanna broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. But, I'm against Erza with not telling the three guys."

"Its ok, Lisanna. But Erza is right Lucy and I hardly know Gajeel and Natsu. And for all we know, Gray is probably very good at hiding certain parts of his life from Juvia. But, I cannot see Gajeel as a ruthless person."

"That's probably cause you are so blinded with love Levy. I can see Gajeel as a ruthless person since his face is covered with prieceings and wears a ruggish punk style clothing. But, for Natsu I can kinda see him as a ruthless person if you take away his childish persona and replace with a completely serious persona."

"That's true, Lucy. Hey, Juvia are you ok?"

"Juvia is fine, Lisanna. Juvia is just concerned and worried since Gray-sama never mentioned or hinted that his was a part of a mafia or something. Gray-sama is always so kind and nice when I see him."

"Really? Gray always had troubles with showing his feelings to others. You guys must be really good to change them like this. Anyway, I know that you guys are runaway heiresses but what does your families own?"

"My family runs an archaeology department and is in charge of ancient texts and spells. They also run the leading bookstores from around they world."

"Juvia's family own a doll making-"

"Sorry Juvia for interrupting, but I don't see why doll making is a dig deal."

"If Lisanna that Juvia finish then Lisanna would know that these particular dolls help spy on people without them knowing."

"Oh... That is interesting," Lisanna said while looking around the compex. Levy and Lucy giggled at her. "So, Lucy what does your father do?"

"He runs the Konzern Transportation. Most of his money comes from the railroads he owns. Even thou we own some airlines and a couple car manufactories."

"Oh... So, what about Erza? And why did you guys run away from that?"

"My family owns many weapons manufactories from around the world that specializes in precision killing and my parents don't care who gets it as long as they pay well. Even if it was a serial killer. I runaway because of that and from an arranged marriage with a Fernandes guy."

"Same here except to a Redfox."

"Juvia was given a choice between a Fullbuster and a Vastia. Juvia still doesn't want it."

"My father told me that I had to since it would combine his company with the top company in the world. Their last name was Dragonneel or something."

"Lucy was it by chance Dragneel?" Lisanna asked with a curious face.

"Yes it was! It was Dragneel! Anyway, we all runaway together since we were all in the same room when they told us. We still have no idea what they look like except for the fact that they are about our age, maybe older."

"Wait! You have no idea what they look like and you were being forced into marriage?!"

"Yes, Lisanna. That why we ran and why we are still running." Lucy sighed, "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight everyone."

After that everyone else departed to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day at the park for unknown reasons.<strong>

_**Natsu POV**_

"Hey, Rusty! We need to talk."

"No kidding, Salamander. But can you tell me why we are in the park?!"

"Because metal brain, no one is around and it helps us discuss something concerning two females that go by the name Levy and Lucy."

"I see your point. Now start talking."

"Ok. Ok. Just chill. So, remember about a year and a half ago we were told that we got into an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah?"

"And the girls names just happen to be Lucy Heartfilla and Levy McGarden. Both with the some first names as the girls we know now."

"Salamander when did you get so smart?"

"Watch it, Iron Bolts! I have always been smart it just that her name Lucy sounded familiar and I started to look. I think that Gildarts wanted us to find them and bring them back."

"That's probably true, but we could be wrong and he really wanted us to find them and bring them to him. So, that he can use them as hostages. At least they don't know our last names."

"True... Hey, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Smells like Jellal. You think he followed us?"

"Let's find out."

After some chasing and Gajeel tackling Jellal to the ground. We found out that Jellal was spying on us for his girlfriend, who was friends with Levy and Lucy. I wonder why he was spying on us.

"So, Jellal why were spying on us? Other than it was for Erza." I said.

"Really it was for just her since she is paranoid about you finding out who they are and what you would do."

"In truth, Tattoo. We were thinking of gaining there trust first and then telling them who we really are and let it go from there." Gajeel suggested.

"There is a small problem to your plan Gajeel."

"What is it?"

"First, put me down. Thank you. Second, Erza might have told them already."

"Seriously! That means we may have to redo everything we did which thankfully wasn't that much." I said.

"Well, that depends on how well Lisanna was able to counter Erza." Jellal said hopefully.

"Lisanna is with them?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Dang it! Lisanna and Mira are defiantly going to go Matchmaker Mode depending how their conversation goes."

"Come on, Natsu. It can't be that bad."

"You say that Gajeel after Mira tries to set you up with almost every girl in town. And don't forget Lisanna... She just triples the effect."

"Ouch."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the 7th chapter!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings Fellow Readers! This chapter is solely for Juvia and Gray. I have also figured out who to pair Lisanna with.**

**Anyway, here is the eighth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juvia POV<strong>_

It has been two days since the conversation. I was heading to a nice café to meet up with Gray-sama for our usual Saturday lunch date. Now, that I think about I should confront Gray about Fairy Tail. Or not. I don't know what to do. I have been with him for over a year now and never once did he say anything about being in a mafia... Or his last name. HOW IN THE WORLD DO I NOT KNOW GRAY-SAMA'S LAST NAME?! I now have two questions to ask him. Curses.

"Juvia!"

I pulled out of my thoughts to see Gray-sama standing in front of the fountain where we usually meet which is outside of the cafe.

"Gray-sama!" I swear life would be nothing without him even if he is part of a mafia.

"How are you, Juvia?"

"Juvia is great, Gray-sama. Also, your clothes." I pointed towards where he should have pants on.

"Damn it! At least I lasted longer this time." He said as he went to find his missing clothing.

"How long would that be, Gray-sama?" We take our seats when we entered the café. The window view of the fountain is very pretty. Especially when it snows.

"An hour."

"At least its better then the time in between stripping from a year ago, Gray-sama." I should ask for his last name first. Which reminds me. Does he even know my last name. Mhmm. I should ask... Its only fair and nothing bad could come from it, right?"

"Don't remind me. Hey, Juvia, when do I get to meet your friends that are practically sisters?"

"Hopefully soon, Gray-sama. Umm... Juvia has a question that has been on Juvia's mind for a bit now." I hesitantly asked.

"What is it Juvia?"

"What is Gray-sama's last name?"

**_Gray POV_**

"What is Gray-sama's last name?" I almost spit out my ice coffee that I was drinking. I knew that this question would come up and I thought it would have come up sooner. I guess it slipped both of our minds til now. I wonder why. Well, she does deserve to know since I know her last name though she never told me. I mean how many Juvias do you think I have run into that speak in third person. From what I heard only one. And I was supposed to marry her before she ran off with other heiresses.

"I never did tell you my last name did I?"

"No, Gray-sama never did. Juvia will tell her last name if Gray-sama tell Juvia his."

"You don't have to do that since I meant to tell it earlier. Its Fullbuster." I watched her eyes go wide for a bit.

"Then does Gray-sama already know what my last name is?" I saw tears start to form. Frick! Not what I wanted. I wanted her to smile not cry.

"Yes, but Juvia. I don't care if you are a Lockser or not. Mind you it took a couple months after we started to date to sink in who you are. But, I really don't care." After I said that, she looked at me confused for a second then started to smile as tears of happiness came. "Juvia, can you please stop crying even if their for happiness."

"Juvia can't help it," Juvia wipes the tears away as her face turns sad again. I was about to ask why but she spoke first, "Juvia and her friends had a conversation a couple days ago. Juvia doesn't mean to pry, but since you already know about Juvia being a heiress then can Juvia ask you a personal question?"

Her eyes were downcast. I was a bit shocked. Did one of her friends found out that I was in a mafia? Or am I over reacting? Personally, I really don't care. I am tired of all these secrets between Juvia and I.

"Go a head and ask away, Juvia." I replied.

"Is Gray-sama apart of a Mafia?" She raised her eyes that were filled with worry. I sighed and gave her I smile.

"Yes Juvia, but I glad you asked cause I was tired of hiding such a secret from you. So, how did you find out?"

"Juvia was told by her friends Erza and Lisanna. But, when Gray-sama finally meets Juvia's friends. Please don't say you know if you value your body's functions greatly." I agreed ssince Juvia has told me about her scarlet hair friend named Erza who by Juvia's descriptions sounds like a monster or a demon.

"Juvia, why don't I meet your friends tomorrow over dinner? I can bring a couple of my friends along."

"Juvia can ask. Give Juvia a second." I waited while she texted her friends, "Juvia's friends don't mind, but they want to know how many you are bringing with you?"

"One sec." I pulled out my phone and sent a text Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal and Laxus.

Natsu:_ Sure free food! No way I'm missing out!_

Gajeel: _Why not? I got nothing better to do._

Jellal: _Since you kindly offered. Yes._

Laxus: _Since I know that Lisanna is going to be there. Sure._

I grinned as I looked back up to Juvia, "You better have enough food to feed an army."

"Why? How many friends is Gray-sama bringing?"

"Just four. But since a couple of them have black holes at the bottom of their stomachs. You will need a lot of food." I watch her confused face turn into shock when I said just four friends.

"Just four?!"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the 8th chapter! Yeah, I decided to put Lisanna and Laxus together. They just seem to fit and it seems to work.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask.**


	9. Chapter 9

***UPDATE: PLEASE READ! I added more to this chapter! It was going to be the start of the next chapter, but decided to place it at the end of this chapter! It is the start of the conflict that this story needed and it will kinda help explain what will happen in chapter 10.***

**Greetings Fellow Readers! Dinner party chapter! Everyone meets everyone else! This should be fun. And the girls have no idea that the boys. Their only info was Gray and four other friends. Same with the guys, but it was Juvia and four other girls.**

**Anyway, here is the nineth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy POV<strong>_

I was in charge of the dinner that was happening later today. And I have to cook enough Beef Manicotti for 10 people... I probably should have cooked something easier. Oh well, I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost four o' clock. Wow time flies fast, it felt like that a minute ago was barley past noon.

"Hey Juvia. When is Gray and company coming over?!" I ask and shouted to Juvia who was cleaning the living room.

"Juvia doesn't know. Gray-sama and Juvia didn't set a time for him and his friends to show up."

"Juvia how can you forget a detail like that!" Erza yelled from the dining room where she was setting the table.

"Juvia got too excited and forgot. At least , Juvia gave Gray-sama the address. Juvia will text Gray-sama and see if he gives us a time."

"I'm done cleaning the rooms. And Lisanna will be here in five minutes with chocolate cake. I already told her to place it in the fridge when she gets here." Levy said as she walked into the three in one room. Yes, the living room, dining room and kitchen are all in one room. But the reason to us shouting and yelling is the blasting at high volume metal music that Juvia decicpded to turn on. She has a weird taste in music.

"Awesome job, Levy. Lucy is the food almost done?" Erza asked.

"Yup, let me get them out of the oven. So, where do you want them?"

"Place them on the table. And Juvia go and get change. That includes levy and you, Lucy."

"Yes ma'am." We said as we walked to our rooms Lisanna came in with the dessert and turned off the music mumbleing something about hearing from outside. She joined Levy and I in our room to change. Before we closed our door, we heard Juvia yell something about Gray and company not being here until 4:45 since their person with the map kept getting them lost.

We three decided to wear similar outfits. A sleeveless dress that was form fitting until it hits our hips where it kinda flares out and ends at the knees. The difference is the color of the dress and the belts. Levy-chan's is orange with a black belt at her waist and a black bow on it towards the right side. She has black flats. Lisanna's is a light blue with a white sash at her hips. She has white flats to match. Mine is a dark magenta with a pink belt like sash at my waist with a white rose towards my right side. I have pink flats to tie everything together.

When we got done, we went tpinto the living room to meet Erza and Juvia. They had similar outfits on. A form fitting dress the pat ended at mid thigh. Erza's is a black and she was wearing black one inch heels. Juvia's was dark blue and she was wearing her ghost doll at her chest, she was wearing dark blue one inch heels. _Ding Dong. _Juvia went and opened the door to relieve a raven hair man.

"Gray-sama!" She call as she went to hug him but stopped when Erza said the pat we should that them in first.

"Juvia is sorry. Gray-sama and friends, please come in. These are friends Lucy, Levy, Erza and Lisanna." She said pointing to us as they walked in. I saw Gajeel and Natsu behind Gray and behind them was two guys. One with blue hair and a red tattoo. The other had blond hair like mine and a lightening shaped scar.

"Pleased to meet you, Juvia's friends. The black hair one is Gajeel, blue hair is Jellal, blond is Laxus and the PINK hair one is Natsu." Gray said stressing the word pink. They all were wearing similiar outfits. Nice black dress pants and a button up dress shirt. Gray's was dark blue. Jellal had a shade of blue between his hair color and Gray's shirt. Gajeel had a dark gray that looked black. Natsu's was crimson. And Laxus was dark green. I looked at Natsu who looked about ready to punch Gray for his comment about the hair. So, I intervened.

"Gray, its salmon, not pink."

"Thank you, Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he hugged me.

"Wait. You and this baka know each other?!"

Yes, Gray. I also know Gajeel when he picked Levy up for their date." I said looking at Levy and Gajeel who were trying to his their blushes.

"Since we are on the topic of knowing people. I will say that I know Jellal." Erza said while a blush crept onto hers and Jellal's faces. Oh, there seems to be an interesting story behind this. I smirk mentally.

"I know all of them!" Lisanna yelled out.

"Hey Lis, long time no see. How are ya doing?" Laxus asked.

"I'm doing great!" She said as she ran up to him and gave him a kiss. "Now, the food is going to get cold. Let's continue talking as we eat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

**At the Club:**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Went the phone in his office before picking it up and answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Good Evening. Is this Gildarts Clive that I'm speaking to?" _The voice over the phone asked. He recognised it from the last time the person called him and told him to look for Four girls.

"Ah, Mr. Heartfilia. Yes, this is Gildarts speaking. To what do I own the pleasure of you calling me?"

_"Mr. Clive, I am only calling to see if your men has found the girls or not." _Is it always business with this guy? No wonder his only daughter run away and completely disappeared with three other girls.

"Don't worry, Mr. Heartfilia. My men have found the girls, but they have yet to tell me that."

_"How do I know that this is true? And your men that you sent have no idea who they are, correct?" _Seriously? Questioning my sources? I wonder if he would find it ironic if I told him that I sent their fiancés to find them. I wouldn't be surprised if Jellal and Gray have figured it out yet, even if it was only a week. Thou I only given those guys a picture of the girl, their first name, age and their birth date; since that was all i was allowed to give them.

"I know this to be true because one: they have been quite busy this past week and two: they have been more secretive like they were protecting something. And I only gave them the picture you sent me, their first name, age and date of birth. Just like you asked." More like told. I really don't blame his daughter for leaving him.

_"Mr. Clive, I want you to be sure that what you said is true. Also, I plan to send some men your way to take them home." _I sighed... I should just tell him.

"Mr. Heartfilia, that is unnecessary."

_"Why?"_

"Because I have sent Jellal Fernandes after Erza Scarlet. Gray Fullbuster after Juvia Lockser. Gajeel Redfox after Levy McGarden. And last but not least, I sent Natsu Dragneel after your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia."

_"That's perfect. Now I just to get her back, so that she can take over my business." _With that Jude Heartfilia hang up. I sighed. I give up. He didn't even ask if she is well or ok or something. I'm being torn two ways. One way is to give Lucy back to her father and keep the Mafia safe. Or go the second way and have Natsu keep her safe and have Jude destroy what Marvis started and Makarov entrusted me with. Dang it. If only Makarov was still in charge. He know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the 9th chapter! I just realize that I need some conflict and a bit of a time skip. Don't worry the time skip at most would be a month. Also, I plan to start another Nalu fan fiction after I post the tenth chapter for this fan fiction. It will be called 'My Bully'.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings Fellow Readers, I updated chapter 9 and it's at the end of it. So, if you have read Chapter 9 before Sept. 10th then please reread that Chapter BEFORE you read this chapter.**

**Also, There is a time skip. It has been almost a month since the Dinner Party.**

**Anyway, here is the tenth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy POV<strong>_

I woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the apartment. I move to answer only to be restraint by an unnatural warmth that was around my waist. Opening my eyes, I see a scaley white scarf that belongs to one person. I kicked him off of my bed and then yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Wait... That wasn't only me. I looked around to see that two other guys picked up Natsu's habit of sneaking into our beds. Since Lisanna and Levy kicked Laxus and Gajeel out of their beds also.

"Luce~, that hurt!"

"That what you get for sneaking into my bed when you were supposed to be in the living room with Gray and Jellal." I said walking out of the room in a light pink tank top and red flannel pajamas. I was right to assume that Gray and Jellal were in the living room since they were still sleeping on the floor. I walked to the door since whoever was on the other side was impatient and still pressing the stupid doorbell. I opened it to see a 17 year old girl with dark blonde with blue eyes in a dark green dress.

"Nee-san!" She yelled as she suddenly tackled me to the ground.

"Michelle! What are you doing here?"

_Pausing the Story~! Levy-chan, we forgot to mention that some of us have 'siblings'._

_You're right Lu-chan. Please tell them._

_Got it! Ok, first. Michelle is a cousin, but has been calling me 'Nee-san' since we were little. I don't mind it at all. Erza has a younger brother named Sho. He is adopted. An interesting fact is that Juvia and Levy are distant cousins. Another interesting fact is that my distant cousins Yukino and Sorano (She lately has requested us to call her Angel) are distant cousin to the Strauss'. It's funny how this world keeps getting smaller and smaller._

"I came looking for you for a month, Nee-san! I came to warn you about Uncle!" I saw the desperate look in her eyes as she started to cry her blue eyes out.

"There, there. You found me, Michelle. But, before we talk. Can you get off of me so that I can go get changed into appropriate attire." Michelle got off of me and I directed her towards the dining room. I noticed that everyone was awake and saw everything. The girls had worried and concerned expressions on them, while the guys had confused and shocked looks on their faces trying to process what just happened.

"Luce, you never said that you had a sister." Seriously, Natsu? That is what you get out of Michelle's little outburst? Why do I like this baka? Cuz it's obviously not for his brain. Ok, maybe that is a bit harsh, but it's true!

"Natsu... I don't have any sisters. Michelle is a cousin, who acts like a sister." I replied while walking back into my shared room to change. A couple minutes later, I walked back out wearing jeans and a plain pink v-neck. The girls were also out of their sleep attire as well. The boys were stuck wearing what they wore the previous day since their little sleepover was unplanned. We placed in an action movie to keep the boys occupied while we talk to Michelle. Unfortunately, we forgot about some of the guys extraordinary hearing capabilities.

"Michelle. Why did you come to warn Lucy about _him_?" Erza asked. It's funny how we are all wearing similar outfits except for the color of the tops. Erza's black. Lisanna's baby blue. Juvia is navy blue. And Levy is burnt orange. Dang it. I'm getting off track here.

"Uncle knows where Nee-san is."

"WHAT? Do you know how _he_ found out?" I asked.

"I over heard Uncle about a month ago talking on the phone with a Gildarts Clive. I only heard what Uncle said which was basically that he was going to send some men to take you 'home', but the Gildarts person said something that made Uncle change his mind about sending someone. Uncle said that it was 'perfect' for whatever Gildarts said. But, Uncle still wants you back 'home' so that you can take over the business." Michelle took a deep breath after saying that.

"Interesting... Father wants me home but is using pawns to get what he wants instead of coming for me himself. That bastard. I hate him even more. I finally find happiness and been happy for a whole year plus some. And _He _just happens to find me. My life sucks."

"Your life doesn't suck Lucy. It's just that your Father is quite persistent when her wants something. That's what Juvia kinda thinks."

"Actually, Uncle was also looking for you three too. But, I don't know why. Uncle never said during his conversation with Gildarts Clive."

"That's weird and strange. You said that this conversation was a month ago, correct?"

"Yes, Levy"

"Why did it take you almost a month to get here?"

"I had to plan and come up with a valid reason that would work and not backfire on me. Like a week long vacation to Magnolia for a bit of studying in the 'art of managing a business'."

"Hey, guys. I think Levy noticed this by now, but noticed how the guys seen to have suddenly appear about a month ago. About the same time, Michelle over heard the conversation over the phone." Lisanna said.

"Juvia believes that you are right."

"Same here." Erza and I stated at once. We all agreed to keep an eye on the guys even though part of us didn't want to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsu POV<em>**

**After the conversation between the girls**

"Gajeel. Laxus. You heard what they said. I think it's time that we talk to Gildarts. That includes you two, Gray and Jellal." Thankfully, the guys all know that the girls except for Lisanna are heiresses and that we were sent to find them not knowing that they were our fiancés. Luckly, we realized it early. I think Gildarts had some hand in this, if what Lucy's cousin had said is true.

"Agreed." Jellal said.

"Whatever." Gajeel replied.

"Only cuz Lisanna is friends with them." Gray just nodded after Laxus retorted.

"Ok. Let's talk to him tomorrow night. In the mean time, I'm going to try and find information on Lucy's Father."

"Good luck. It looks like you are going to need it by he way she was talking about him." Gray mentioned.

"Yeah. It was like her Father was the devil himself or something." Jellal shivered at the thought of someone worse than Erza.

"Thanks for the support guys."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the 10th chapter! And CONFLICT! With a month time skip. Hehe. Just so you know 'The Fairy Tail Mafia' weekly postings will be moved from Fridays to Wednesdays. This is because I plan to do weekly postings of 'My Bully' on Fridays. That being said... Yes, the first chapter of 'My Bully' will be posted THIS Friday. And hopefully, no later.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings Fellow Readers, What I'm about to say has nothing to do with this story. Anyway, I plan to start writing another story along with this one and 'My Bully'. But, I don't know what to call it yet and it's first chapter will be up sometime this week.**

**Anyway, here is the eleventh chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy POV<strong>_

Great. He found us. Well, he found me. But, still! I sighed. The guys left after our conversation with Michelle yesterday and today the girls and I are discussing what to do now. Currently, it's going back and forth between Erza versus Levy and Juvia. Erza is saying that we should drop everything that we had here and leave. Levy and Juvia want to stay and see if they boys can help us. Michelle, Lisanna and I are just watching and I'm getting a headache fast and it's not even 10 in the morning.

"This should be no argument! We need to leave before emHe/em sends men after us!"

"We can't just leave, Erza. We have stores that we can't just disappear from! Plus, Juvia, Lucy and I finally found someone who like us for us! And they have no idea that we are heiresses last I checked!" Don't bring me in this Levy... my headache is bad enough. It feels like knives are stabbing in multiple areas.

"Lucy, you agree with me, don't you?" Erza said giving me the look that scares even Gajeel.

"Lucy, you agree with Levy's argument like Juvia, correct?" Juvia pleads. That's it! I had enough.

"Enough! You guys are not leaving! I'm leaving Magnolia and going back home to confront my Father. And before you guys argue against me, I plan to bring Natsu with me so that you guys know that I will return safely. This conversation is now over!" I glared at my friends and noticed that they had shocked expressions.

"Nee-san, you sound like Uncle for a bit." I dropped back down to my chair that I didn't realize I stood from. Michelle was right, she overheard the last conversation between Father and I from over a year ago.

_FLASHBACK!_

_I stood in front of my Father's study doors. Thick, dark brown oak doors. It was scary as a kid and it is still scary. I looked to Michelle who was standing to the side of me in a formal dark green dress with different shades of green to accent it. I was also wearing a formal dress but it was in magenta and with shades of light pink to accent it._

_"Nee-san, I will stay and listen from here and comfort you when you are done." Both of us knew that something would happen after Father came back from the business meeting. It wasn't a good inkling. It felt rather bad. We had a strong gut feeling that I wouldn't like what Father would say._

_"Thank you, Michelle." I said and took a deep breath before knocking thrice on the thick study doors._

_"Come on." The voice with no emotion said. With another deep breath, I opened the doors and walked in. My father was behind his desk and wearing a business suit with a black tie. His dark blonde hair was gelled back and his cold black eyes were staring down at the papers on his desk. I stopped in front of his desk about five feet away from his visitor who I just noticed, he seemed to be about the same age as Father. The visitor was also in a business suit with a red tie. He had a gold dragon ring on his ring finger. His eyes were an onyx and his hair was a light red. Light enough to probably be confused for salmon or something. I will admit that he is handsome for an elderly gentleman. I turned my attention back to Father._

_"Father, you called for me?" Out of my peripheral vision, I saw my father's visitor look shocked for a second before covering it._

_"Ahh, Lucy. Meet our guest Igneel Dragneel. Igneel, this is my lovely daughter, Lucy." I stiffened. He only compliments me when trying to find a suitor for me. I turned to Igneel._

_"It's a pleasure to me, Mr. Dragneel." I held out my hand for him to shake._

_"Please, I should be saying that, Miss. Heartfilia." He said as he took my hand. His eyes looked sorry for some reason._

_"Lucy, Igneel and I have been discussing something. Igneel seems to have ran into the same problem I had." He paused. this is not sounding good._

_"I have a son a year older than you and he has been having troubles finding someone to marry him." Igneel said. Sadness lacing though his words. I feel my eyes widen slightly. Oh no, Father didn't do THAT! Please, no._

_"Igneel, I feel that the rest should be discussed between my daughter and I privately."_

_"I will wait outside then." Igneel then left the room. Once the doors shut, Father spoke._

_"Lucy, you are to marry Igneel's son, Natsu Dragneel. The heir to the Dragneel Hospitals and Magic Academies from around the continent." He placed me in an arranged marriage? I have yet to even have a glimpse of this Natsu person._

_"Father, I never met Natsu! You can't just place me in an arranged marriage with something I don't even know!"_

_"Enough! You have no say in this! You have refused all of the other suitors I presented to you! And this would be the 75th in less than a year! You are marrying Igneel's son and that's it! This conversation is now over!" I turned and headed out the door. Tears were threatening to fall. Michelle was following me all the way to my room where I found Levy, Erza and Juvia. All of whom were told that they were in arranged marriages. We decided that night to disappear._

* * *

><p><strong>End of the 11th chapter! Ok, two things about Igneel. One: I forgot to mention that he can transform into a human. He just prefers to be a Dragon. Second: I decided to do something different about Igneel's hair since most fanfics I have read have Igneel's hair red, so I changed it to a "light red".<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings Fellow Readers, I'm terribly sorry for not posting at all last week. So, for this week I'm posting two chapters for this story and the two other stories. My only excuse is that I kinda procastinated... hehe... sorry. And I finally got a job and started last week. Feel free to yell at me if you want for procrastinating.**

**Anyway, here is the twelfth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu POV<strong>_

I was on a train with Lucy... unfortunately, instead of her laying on my lap it's me on her lap. I can't believe that I forgot to take that weird medicine that Wendy makes for me and the other dragon slayers. But, it's nice to know that Lucy is like a second cure to motion sickness for me. Hey, the train is stopping. Yippe! I follow Lucy off of the train to her house. It's ironic that she is going to confront her father about an arranged marriage with me... and she doesn't know that I'm her husband-to-be... I should tell her before we reach her house. Wow, this part of the town is nice and quietly. Hey, all of the houses look alike I wonder why...

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do all of the houses in this part of the town look alike?"

"Actually, we are currently on my Father's estate. All of this houses are the servant quarters. And if I'm right all of the servants should have a day off today."

"What? How big is your Father's estate?" I need to tell her.

"To those mountains." She said pointing to some distant mountains.

"Wow... Hey Luce, I need to tell you something before we meet your father." She stops to look at me.

"What is it?" Ok, let's take this slowly.

"Do you know the name of your fiancé?" Her face twists slightly to show confusion and deep thought.

"I believe it was Dragon... or Dragoneel... Wait! It was Dragneel. I never meet my fiancé and I can't seem to remember his first name, but I did meet his father... Shoot! What was his name." Wow... she is very forgetful. "That's it! His father's name was Igneel if I remember correctly. And for some reason, you almost look just... like... him..."

Lucy was staring at me with wide eyes as placed all of the puzzle pieces in her mind. Oh, shoot! She is going to freak out! Crap!

"Lucy, don't freak out because I didn't realize that it was you that I am supposed to marry until about a month ago after I found you. And so did the others, It's funny how your father hired us not realizing that his was sending the people who you were or are or something... anyway, going to get married to and when Michelle came to see you a couple days ago myself and Gajeel and Laxus overhead. So, the guys and I all went to see our Master yesterday. Supposedly, your father contacted him and Master purposely assigned us to you guys. But then Gajeel and I found out that Jellal and Gray already found theirs' but we never saw them until a month ago after Gajeel and I meet you and Levy." I would've continued talking if it weren't for Lucy stopping me in probably the most cliché way ever. Yeah, she kissed me and held it for one second and pulled away.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't stop talking... I tried everything. I even said that Gray called you an Ash Brain. So, I kinda acted on instinct. Anywho, don't worry. I still like you. In fact, this works out a bit. Father still gets his not-so-stupid-anymore request and I won't be able to take over his stupid company. It's a win-win-win situation."

"Wait, what do you mean by a win-win-win situation?"

"Years ago before I became of marrying age, Michelle and I were talking. I never had an interest in the company, my interests were similar to Levy's which is why we own a bookstore, except she didn't want to run away. But she ran with us because she was terrified of being found out that she helped us and who in the world her fiancé was. Dang, getting side tracked... anyway, Michelle did have an interest in the company and we knew that Father would try to marry me off first before considering myself or Michelle as potential heiresses. So, we made a deal that if I get married to someone that I liked, the company would go to Michelle. We legalized it and Father even agreed. The first win is that Father will still get his request. The second win is that I'm marrying someone that I like. And the third win is that because of the second win Michelle will get the company."

"Ohh..."

"Each of us has a copy of that deal. The real one is in a vault that only myself and Michelle can get into. By the way, I meet your father twice. Once as a human and then as a dragon... How does he change forms?"

"He uses this ring. It's resembles a golden dragon. You probably saw it when he was a human."

"Yeah, I did. Anyway, Let's go and talk to my father. Preferably today while there's still light out." She said starting to walk towards a mansion. How did I not see that there.

"Lucy, how long have we been standing in front of your house?"

"Long enough for Father to know that I'm here since his office has a perfect view of out here."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the 12th chapter! Next Chapter will be posted either today or early tomorrow morning since my work starts at 4pm and goes for 8 hours.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings Fellow Readers, Here is the second chapter that I am posting for this week. The fourteenth chapter will be posted sometime in the next week after I get done with posting two chapters each on my other stories. Again go ahead and yell at me for being a procrastinator.**

**Anyway, here is the thirteenth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy POV<strong>_

I can't believe that I'm back to this place, but it's nice to know that Natsu is here. I can't believe that I never figured out that Natsu is my fiancé until he hints it. And I him as a dense. Now it's only half true. Anyway, we walked up to the front doors. I barely touched the door when it swung open revealing a maid I never seen before. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with gray-blue eyes and she was wearing a maid uniform.

"Welcome, Lucy-sama and Natsu-sama. Master has been waiting for you and requests that you both change into more appropriate attire. Please follow me." Father never changes does he. I sighed and followed the nameless maid along with Natsu to our respective changing rooms. I understand making me change into 'appropriate attire', but why is he forcing his guest. I changed into a dress that looks really close to the dress I last saw my father in and pulled up into a bun. Walking out, I saw Natsu arguing with the maid to keep his scarf on. He looked about ready to punch her. Probably would if she wasn't a she. Time to intervene.

"Excuse miss, but I suggest that you let Natsu keep his scarf on if you don't want to get badly injured." The maid looked at me then Natsu with a horrified expression and backed away mumbling sorry before scurrying off. When she disappeared Natsu started to laugh.

"Did y-you see her f-f-face?!" He asked.

"Of course, I did. I cause her face to show horror." I sighed. "And as much fun that was we need to head to my Father's study."

"Lead the way, Luce."

I started to walk towards those dark study doors that I always hated. Somehow, I remembered where everything is. We arrived in front of the study and I glance at Natsu only to see him shift his weight from one side to another. Great he is nervous. I took a deep breath and knock on the door. We head a monotone voice telling us to come in. Déjà vu, much? Anyway, before I opened the door, I felt warmth surrounding my hand. I looked down to see Natsu holding my hand. He squeezed it to reinsure me. Instantly, making me feel better. I opened the door, letting go of Natsu's hand and entered with Natsu right behind me. We stopped about five feet from my Father's desk. His study seem to become even more dark and dreary from the last time I was in here. I see my father standing by the window with his back towards us.

"Good evening, Father." I said to make at least my presence known. I don't think he knows that Natsu is here. It wouldn't surprise me.

"Good evening, Lucy. I see that you finally came back."

"Indeed Father, but I will only except the marriage with Natsu if you abide by the rules of our deal."

"Of course..." My father then turns around and sees Natsu. His already cold eyes narrow at him showing disgust. I guess he never meet Natsu. "Lucy, who is _this_?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I glanced at Natsu seeing his usual happy face is gone. It was replaced by a blank face and his eyes were probably colder than Father's currently. Kinda scary that Natsu can completely flip 180 degrees. He has done this before and I am glad that it was never at me. Not once. I look back at my father to see a blank face but shock in his eyes. Well, this seems like the perfect time to get out of this depressing house and back home.

"As long as you keep to our agreement, Father. I won't run away." I said turning around to leave. Natsu seemed to notice and followed me out. We left without saying another word to anyone on the way back to the changing rooms. We got out of the 'appropriate attire' and headed for the train station.

"Well, that was interesting. I now understand why you ran away, Luce."

"Hey, I didn't run away from you. I ran away from him and the fact that he was forcing me into a marriage." After walking in silence for 15 minutes. We finally got to the train station and boarded the train. We took our seats and I noticed that Natsu was looking queasy again.

"Do you want to lay on my lap again?"

"S-s-sure t-thing, Luce. T-t-thanks." He placed his head on my lap and I started to run my fingers through his hair before the train started to move just to get him to fell asleep. It was a success. Except I had to continuously pet him throughout the train ride home. How did I fall in love with this idiot?

* * *

><p><strong>End of the 13th chapter! Sorry meant to post earlier, but something came up and sorry for the short chapter. I plan on ending this story in a couple weeks. Chapter 14 is probably going to be the end with Chapter 15 is an epilogue.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review! it will be very helpful and if you have any questions about the story, please ask.**


	14. Author's Note

**Greetings Everyone, this is Delia. **

**I'm informing you that this story will be placed on hold and rewritten.**

**I'm going to try and make it better and actually have some conflict.**

**I will admit that I kind of rushed parts of this story.**

**This will take a couple months. So, until then have fun!**


End file.
